Te Wo Nobase!
|song= Te Wo Nobase! |image= Te Wo Nobase!.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= 手を伸ばせ！ |english= Extend your hand! |performer=ArS |attribute= |available= After completing Creation Chapter 3 Part 2 As a daily song on Tuesday }} Videos Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji = Wakaouji Raku, Orihara Hikaru, Kusakabe Torahiko Momoi Kyosuke, Tobikura Akio, Amabe Shiki 切なさと　美しさ もしもこの俺が　君を描くなら ビーナスの 涙でも 真珠の姿に 変えてやる Ah 君の鼓動 感じるんだ 重ねた手の フレームで切り取るよ　そのすべて Flash! 手を伸ばせ 真実をつかみ取れ Catch! 逃さない 美しき瞬間を Flash! 伸ばす手に 真実をつかみ取れ Catch! 逃さない 美しき瞬間を Shine! 描き出せ 俺たちのキャンバスに Yes we are そうさあとすこし 手を伸ばすんだ Source - English = Wakaouji Raku, Orihara Hikaru, Kusakabe Torahiko Momoi Kyosuke, Tobikura Akio, Amabe Shiki It shall be a touching and magnificent one Should I be the one to paint you Even the tears of Venus, We'll be able to change it into pearls Ah I can feel your heartbeats With the frame of our piling hands we'll cut it off, all of it Flash! Reach out your hand and grasp the truth Catch! Don't let it escape, that beautiful moment Flash! Grasp the truth with your reaching out hand Catch! Don't let it escape, that beautiful moment Shine! Draw it on our canvas Yes we are, just a little more Reach out your hand }} |-| Full Ver. = - Kanji = Wakaouji Raku, Orihara Hikaru, Kusakabe Torahiko Momoi Kyosuke, Tobikura Akio, Amabe Shiki 切なさと美しさ もしもこの俺が君を描くなら ビーナスの涙でも 真珠の姿に変えてやる ああ君の鼓動感じるんだ　重ねた手の フレームで切り取るよ　そのすべて Flash! 手を伸ばせ　真実を掴み取れ Catch! 逃さない　美しき瞬間を Shine! 描きだせ　俺達のキャンバスに Yes we are! そうさあと少し手を伸ばすんだ この夜に舞い降りた 竪琴の響きアポロンの嘆き 時はまた回り出す 一瞬の夢のはかなさに ああ目を閉じれば浮かぶはずさ　狂おしいほど 君の目を見つめてるイメージして Flash! 手を伸ばせ　真実を掴み取れ Catch! 逃さない　美しき瞬間を Shine! 描きだせ　俺達のキャンバスに Yes we are! そうさあと少し手を伸ばすんだ 盛り上がり足りないぜ！ まだまだいけるよね！ 僕は休みたい．．． ほら、立ち上がって 美しく行こうじゃないか！ 楽しいのぅ．．． 行くぜ！せーの―― 3, 2, 1．．． Flash! 伸ばす手に　真実を掴み取れ Catch! 逃さない　美しき瞬間を Shine! 描きだせ　俺達のキャンバスに Yes we are! そうさあと少し手を伸ばすんだ Source - English = Wakaouji Raku, Orihara Hikaru, Kusakabe Torahiko Momoi Kyosuke, Tobikura Akio, Amabe Shiki With sadness and beauty, Should I be the one to paint you Even Venus’ tears, I would change into pearls Ah, I can feel your heartbeat; I’ll cut off That whole image with the frame our hands make Flash! Extend your hand and catch the truth Catch! I won’t let this beautiful moment escape Shine! We’ll draw it on our canvas Yes we are! Right, just extend your hand a little more Alighting into this night, This harp’s sound is Apollo’s lamentation Time is beggining to turn Like an ephemeral dream Ah, when I close my eyes I see it so much I’m going mad, The image of me looking into your eyes Flash! Extend your hand and catch the truth Catch! I won’t let this beautiful moment escape Shine! We’ll draw it on our canvas Yes we are! Right, just extend your hand a little more You’re all too quiet! You can do more, right! I want to rest… Here, stand up Let’s do it beautifully! This is fun… Let’s go! Ready, set―― 3, 2, 1… Flash! Catch the truth with your extended hand Catch! I won’t let this beautiful moment escape Shine! We’ll draw it on our canvas Yes we are! Right, just extend your hand a little more Source }} Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|4 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|216 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|300 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|9 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|446 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Nightmare= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|11 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|710 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 50,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 50,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:ArS Category:Regular Song Category:Torahiko Kusakabe Category:Akio Tobikura Category:Kyosuke Momoi Category:Daily Song